Un Cuento de Navidad en la Ciudad Domino
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Seto Kaiba es un hombre amargado con la navidad hasta que 3 fantasmas lo visitan y cambian su vida. Historia basada en "Un cuento de navidad" de Charles Dickens. Esta historia es un especial navideño que se me ocurrió de la nada, es una historia corta así que será de pocos capítulos. Esta es mi obra navideña favorita por eso la escribí estilo Yugioh. FINALIZADO.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

En la ciudad Domino las personas tenían sus casas llenas de decoraciones navideñas y la gente esperaba con mucho gusto que llegara el día que muchos esperaban festejar, el nacimiento de Jesús.

La ciudad entera tenía aire navideño menos en un lugar, la Corporación Kaiba. En ella no había signos de que hubiera festejos de navidad y todos esperaban que su jefe, Seto Kaiba, los dejara descansar ese día, lo cual al parecer era poco probable.

-Señor Kaiba, ¿en serio no planea dejarnos el día de Navidad libre para estar con nuestras familias?-preguntó Yugi Moto, el pequeño asistente personal de Kaiba.

-No, Yugi. Esas tonterías de fiestas navideñas son solo para gente que no piensa trabajar y su único deseo es flojonear.

-Señor Kaiba, yo quisiera que me permitiera no trabajar ese día. Es muy importante que esté con mi familia en estos momentos.

-Ya te dije que no, Yugi.

Yugi supo que no podía llevarle la contraria a su jefe, eso lo entristeció mucho pero Kaiba no era un hombre misericordioso. Desde que trabajaba con él era un hombre amargado, no sabía el motivo pero sí estaba seguro que necesitaba ayuda de alguien o algo para cambiar su forma de ver el mundo.

Era 24 de diciembre, nochebuena, Kaiba dormía plácidamente cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido extraño. Eran como cadenas arrastrándose por el piso, se levantó para ver si se trataba de algún ladrón. Se acercó a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó un susto con lo que vio.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

-¿¡Gozaburo!?

-Seto. Qué alegría me causa verte

-Pero si tú moriste hace muchos años

-Así es, pero soy un fantasma

Kaiba miró detenidamente al que fue su padre adoptivo en vida. Efectivamente, su cuerpo era transparente y llevaba unas cadenas que se arrastraban por el piso.

-Esto debe de ser un sueño.

-No es un sueño. Estas cadenas son mi castigo por toda la maldad que hice durante mi vida

-¿Maldades? Yo siempre te admiré por tu inteligencia

-Estas en un error. Hice cosas terribles como jefe de la Corporación Kaiba y ahora llevaré estas cadenas por toda la eternidad. Por eso he venido

-¿Para qué?

-Para avisarte que 3 espíritus vendrán y te mostrarán todo lo que has perdido y necesitas recuperar. Eres muy joven para desperdiciar tu vida como yo lo hice.

-Padre, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

-No tengo tiempo, Seto. Debo irme

El fantasma se alejó y Kaiba lo miró extrañado y sorprendido. Seguro su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy mal jugada.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Kaiba se durmió nuevamente sin darle importancia a la supuesta visita de Gozaburo, seguía pensando que se trataba de un mal sueño. Mientras descansaba no se percató de que una persona entraba a su cuarto y lo miraba fijamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Abrió los ojos y se asustó cuando vio a una persona desconocida

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Shadi, soy el fantasma de las navidades pasadas. Vengo para llevarte a tu pasado.

-De nuevo estoy soñando

-No es un sueño. Tu padre Gozaburo me envió para que te muestre como cambiaste por la amargura de tu corazón

-¿Amargura? Yo no tengo amargura.

-Kaiba, permíteme llevarte a tu pasado

Shadi le indicó que se levantara de la cama, Kaiba dudó en hacerlo pero al final lo hizo. El hombre sacó una llave y la metió dentro de la mente de Kaiba, abriéndola como si fuera un libro, para llevar al hombre rico a los recuerdos más profundos de su corazón que estaba ocultos desde hacía mucho tiempo

Cuando Kaiba abrió los ojos se sorprendió. Estaba en un orfanato, lo reconoció enseguida

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Aquí viviste cuando eras un niño junto con tu hermano.

Kaiba se llenó de nostalgia y entró en el edificio. Efectivamente, allí estaba él con hermano Mokuba jugando ajedrez, ambos estaban felices.

-Nos quedamos huérfanos a corta edad y terminamos en este lugar.

-Pero eran felices-afirmó Shadi

-Exacto.

Kaiba y Mokuba jugaban contentos.

-Hermano, hoy es navidad. Ya es nuestra tercera navidad aquí.

-Lo sé, pero no importa. Mientras estemos juntos no importa el tiempo que pasemos aquí.

Ambos se abrazaron, eran felices a pesar de estar allí. En esos días muchos fueron adoptados así que estaban prácticamente solo en el orfanato.

De pronto, una mujer apareció en la puerta del salón de clases.

-Niños, hoy viene una visita muy importante así que esté listos.

-¿Quién será?-se miraron ambos niños.

Dos horas después, llegó un hombre rico y robusto que los miraba atentamente

-Estos son los niños que le mencionamos

-De acuerdo. Me los llevaré

Kaiba y Mokuba se sorprendieron y alegraron, se pusieron a brincar de gusto y de esta forma el hombre los adopto.

-En esos tiempos disfrutabas la navidad.

-Sí, éramos felices en estas épocas del año solo por el simple hecho de estar juntos.

-¿Por qué cambiaste, Seto Kaiba?

-La crianza con Gozaburo no era muy buena. Él era un hombre terrible que me dejó muchas marcas en mi corazón.

-Pero de todos modos ustedes eran felices en estos tiempos

El escenario desapareció y aparecieron en una sala enorme dentro de una mansión millonaria, Kaiba supo que era su casa años atrás. Vio como los hombres de su padre adoptivo lo maltrataban obligándolo a estudiar por horas, incluso recibía golpes si se quedaba dormido.

-Despierte, joven Seto. No debe de dormirse ahora-dijo el hombre después de golpearlo en la mano

-Lo siento. No era mi intención.

Mokuba observaba todo desde s habitación.

"No es justo que en navidad lo traten de esa forma"

Cuando terminó sus deberes, Kaiba se tiró en el sofá agotado y entre los libros que le pusieron enfrente para que siguiera estudiando encontró una carta de su hermano Mokuba

 _"_ _Querido hermano. Sé que debes de estarlo pasando mal por eso te escribo. ¿Recuerdas que fue en esta época cuando nos adoptaron? Tal vez no sean la familia que esperamos pero al menos seguimos juntos como dijimos que era lo mejor. Eso lo agradezco. Esta época es la más hermosa del año porque es cuando nació el Rey Jesús. No lo olvides. El amor es lo más importante, no las circunstancias"_

Kaiba sonrió con ternura al leer la carta, Mokuba siempre preocupándose por él. Entre la carta estaba también una carta de juego llamada dragón blanco de ojos azules. Kaiba la tomó y se asomó por el balcón, la noche era joven y debía sentirse contento de estar vivo a pesar de las cosas que pasaban. Dos horas después, a la media noche, todos dormían y Kaiba fue despertado por el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, se levantó y vio a su hermano

-¿Mokuba? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para que leyéramos un libro sobre cuentos navideños, como en los viejos tiempos

Kaiba sonrió y de esa forma, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, festejaron la navidad, silenciosamente pero felices de estar unidos.

-Era todo hermoso-dijo Kaiba casi llorando mientras miraba la escena.

-Lo importante es que eras feliz aunque la situación no lo ameritaba

-Mokuba era el que me alegraba el día, pero él murió años después. Tras la muerte de Gozaburo hubo muchos enemigos y entonces ellos acabaron con la vida de mi hermano

-Si él viviera no querría que fueras así de malo como te volviste. Te convertiste en el hombre que más odiabas porque ahora eres muy parecido a tu padre.

Kaiba sabía que tenía razón, pero no le importaba. Deseó que Mokuba estuviera allí dándole alegría como siempre lo hacía.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Cuando Shadi se marchó dejando a Kaiba en su habitación solo, no pudo evitar sentirse triste. La navidad le recordaba mucho a su hermano, cada año la festejaban juntos a escondidas de Gozaburo y este nunca los descubrió pero tras la muerte de Mokuba ya no festejaba nada de eso. Nuevamente escuchó el sonido de pasos. Esta vez bajó a la cocina y descubrió a otro extraño sentado en la sala esperándolo.

-¿Quién eres?

-Ya sabes la respuesta

-Eres otro fantasma

-Exacto. Mi nombre es Ishizu

La mujer se quitó un cubre bocas que le tapaba la mitad del rostro, era una mujer muy hermosa.

-¿Adónde me llevarás?

-Soy el fantasma de las navidades presentes.

Kaiba supo lo que venía, la chica se colocó frente a él y el collar que llevaba puesto comenzó a brillar, despidió una luz muy fuerte y todo desapareció nuevamente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraba en la casa de su asistente, Yugi Moto.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser aquí?

-Tienes que ver la vida de los presentes para que analices muchas cosas.

Yugi vivía en una casa-tienda con su abuelo y su madre

-Me da tristeza que Yugi no vaya a pasar la navidad con nosotros mañana.-dijo la madre de Yugi lavando los platos.

-No te sientas mal. El que lo decidió fue Kaiba y no nos queda de otra más que aceptar que Yugi tiene un jefe sin corazón.

-No hablen mal de Kaiba. Tal vez es algo avaro pero todos tenemos una historia de fondo.

Kaiba se conmovió al escuchar que Yugi lo defendía a pesar de lo malo que era con él.

-No sé porque te agrada ese hombre cuando te trata como si fueras un animal.-comentó la señora

-Se podría decir que lo entiendo

El timbre sonó y entraron los amigos de Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Tea.

-Yugi ¿cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Tristan

-Muy bien, afortunadamente

-Yugi no podrá festejar con nosotros la navidad mañana-dijo la señora saliendo de la cocina para recibir a las visitas.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-preguntó Tristan

-El señor Kaiba no dejará que nadie descanse en ese día.-dijo Yugi apenado

-Ese Kaiba.-dijo Joey molesto-Se cree mucho por ser el más millonario del país.

-No te enojes con él. Estoy seguro que tiene sus motivos

-Sí, sus motivos son molestar a los demás.-dijo Joey

-¿Dónde está Yami?-preguntó Tea

-Está arriba-respondió Yugi

-Voy bajando

Todos miraron hacia las escaleras y descubrieron a un chico muy parecido a Yugi pero con ojos rasgados bajando por ellas, usaba muletas así que bajaba lentamente

-Hermano, me hubieras avisado que bajarías.-dijo Yugi corriendo hacia él.

-También deseo hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

Tea se acercó y ayudó a Yami a terminar de bajar las escaleras

-Gracias, Tea, pero no te hubieras molestado.

-No es molestia

Kaiba se sorprendió de ver a Yami, sabía que Yugi tenía un hermano pero no estaba enterado de que estuviera enfermo

-¿Te conmueves?-preguntó Ishizu

-No creí que su hermano estuviera enfermo y usara muletas

-Antes trabajaba Yami y mantenía a la familia pero debido a que Yami tuvo un accidente su pierna quedó mal para toda la vida

-¿Toda la vida?

-Una cirugía es la única opción para que vuelva a caminar pero es muy cara y nadie la puede pagar.

-¿En serio?

Kaiba recordó que el sueldo de Yugi era promedio, lo suficiente para que viviera la familia pero no alcanzaba para otros lujos. Por alguna razón algo en el corazón de Kaiba se movió.

-Vamos a cenar. Ya está lista la comida.-dijo la señora.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y antes de comer hicieron una oración para Dios agradeciendo por el nacimiento de Jesús, después agradecieron por los alimentos y finalmente por todas las personas que conocían.

-También bendice al señor Seto Kaiba para que continúe con su labor de dar trabajo a las personas y que algún día logre encontrar la paz que sólo tú das.-dijo Yugi y todos se sorprendieron menos Yami

-No puedo creer lo generoso que eres.-dijo Joey

-No puedo evitarlo. Es mi jefe y mi prójimo así que le tengo cariño como a todas las personas.-respondió Yugi

-Yo también deseo que encuentre la paz que necesita-dijo Yami

-Espero le dé algún a Yugi un aumento-dijo la señora.

-No tengo problema con el dinero ahora.-dijo Yugi disimulando la verdad.

-No quieras cubrir las cosas, Yugi. Sabemos que necesitas ganar más.-dijo Joey

-Yami, dentro de poco me graduaré y tendré un trabajo. Yo también podré ayudar en lo que pueda a Yugi.-dijo Tea

-Gracias, Tea, pero no quiero causarte molestias. En verdad lo agradezco pero eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Para mí es importante ayudarte. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti.

Yami sabía que Tea deseaba con todo su corazón apoyarlo y no dijo nada pero se conmovió por dentro.

Kaiba se dio cuenta de las cosas, Tea amaba a Yami.

-¿Dices que Yami necesita una operación?

-Así es.-dijo Ishizu-Su pierna quedó muy mal y sin tratamiento no tendrá muy buena suerte.

-Esa chica llamada Tea lo ama

-Es su novia. Ella lo ama a pesar de cómo quedó del accidente y Yami le tiene mucho agradecimiento ya que no lo dejo cuando fue el accidente.

-Pero ¿qué sucederá con Yami si no se opera?

-Pues podrían cortarle la pierna o tal vez muera ya que las secuelas del accidente fueron demasiado fuertes y tarde o temprano eso le impedirá vivir.

Kaiba se sintió mal, sabía Yugi las consecuencias pero no le decía nada, porque él nunca se compadecería de alguien como Yugi. Su padre Gozaburo le enseño a no mostrar misericordia de nadie y menos de personas sin dinero, pero ahora todo parecía cuestionar sus ideas y comenzó a entender porque Gozaburo le dijo que él había olvidado algo importante y necesitaba recuperarlo.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Dos horas después, Kaiba estaba de nuevo en su hogar esperando la llegada del tercer espíritu. Empezaba a cuestionar todo lo que Gozaburo le habían enseñado sobre cómo tratar a los pobres y esa frialdad con la navidad. Entonces escuchó de nuevo unos pasos y supo que el tercer fantasma había llegado, miró hacia la puerta y esperó. Al abrirse la puerta vio a un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos y parados entrar por esta

-Eres el fantasma de las navidades futuras ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Marik

-Bien, Marik ¿qué tienes que mostrarme?

-El futuro que te espera

Marik sacó un cetro amarillo y este brilló, Kaiba cerró los ojos preguntándose ¿qué le deparaba el futuro?

Al abrir los ojos Kaiba se encontraba afuera de la casa-tienda de Yugi pero en la puerta había un moño negro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-reaccionó preocupado

-Ya lo sabes.

-No me digas que…

La puerta de la casa-tienda se abrió y salió el abuelo de Yugi con una escoba, comenzó a barrer la calle

-Me pregunto si Yugi habrá conseguido un trabajo hoy. Como es navidad hay muchos lugares que están cerrados el día de hoy pero Yugi no puede darse el no continuar la búsqueda.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que trabajo?-preguntó Kaiba sorprendido

-Espero que Yugi tenga suerte por nuestro bien

-No es posible. Yugi trabaja conmigo, no es posible que esté buscando trabajo.-miró a Marik-¿Qué ha pasado?

Marik no respondió y en su lugar levantó su cetro, este brilló y aparecieron en las calles de la ciudad Domino y en una empresa pequeña Kaiba vislumbro a Yugi hablando con el jefe del lugar.

-Tienes 28 años. Vives con tu abuelo y tu madre. Tu hermano murió hace 3 años y eres tú el que mantiene a la familia.-dijo el jefe mirando los documentos de Yugi

-Así es.

-Veo que trabajaste en la Corporación Kaiba.

-Sí, hace 5 años trabajé allí.

El hombre se quedó pensando detenidamente

-Lo siento joven, pero no aceptamos a nadie que haya trabajado en la corporación Kaiba

Kaiba se asombró con eso

-Por favor, señor. Necesito el empleo urgentemente. No puedo seguir de esta forma

-Lo lamento mucho jovencito pero no queremos a nadie que tenga algo que ver con Seto Kaiba

Yugi salió desilusionado, Kaiba lo miraba con tristeza sin comprender qué había pasado, qué pasaría en unos años.

Siguieron a Yugi que caminaba tristemente y entonces pasó junto a él una bella chica que detuvo su paso

-¿Yugi?

Este volteó al escuchar su nombre

-¿¡Tea!?

-Yugi, cuanto tiempo sin vernos

-Ya te extrañaba. Antes nos veíamos muy seguido

Ambos fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca, Kaiba y Marik los veían

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Tea

-Muy bien. Estoy buscando un trabajo

-¿Todavía no encuentras? Pero si tú eres muy bueno trabajando

-Lo sé, pero nadie me acepta por haber trabajado en Kaiba Corp.

-¿Sólo por eso? Es discriminación

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada

-Solo porque ese hombre te despidió no significa que tú tengas la culpa de lo que pasó después.

Kaiba los miró con más intriga

-La gente sigue pensando mal de ese asunto.

-Ya veo

-¿Cómo has estado tú, Tea?

-Muy bien. Estoy trabajando como bailarina

-Siempre fue tu sueño ser bailarina. Qué bueno que se hizo realidad

-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que él lo viera

La atmósfera entre ambos cambió

-Yo también lo extraño mucho.

-Yo he sentido que me falta su presencia

-Igual yo pero creo que al menos ya no está sufriendo.

-Eso sí, fue lo mejor para él.

Yugi la miró esperando que llorara, sabía que Tea amaba a su hermano

-Bueno, Yugi me tengo que retirar. Espero que nos veamos nuevamente como antes

-Deseo lo mismo

Se fueron cada uno por su lado, Kaiba no podía creer todo lo que había visto

-¿Qué quieren decir con todo esto? ¿Qué pasó conmigo?

Marik bajó la mirada

-Dime, ¿qué sucederá conmigo?

Marik de nuevo levantó el cetro y lo llevó esta vez a un cementerio. Enfrente de Kaiba estaba una lápida, en ella estaban descritas las palabras:

"Seto Kaiba, 1981-2011, jefe de la corporación Kaiba y único heredero de esta"

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Cómo que morí?

-En los siguiente años has provocado cantidad de cosas terribles que te llevaran a la ruina y entonces te quitaste la vida. La gente tuvo tanto miedo que nadie quiso saber nada de Kaiba Corp y por eso dejaron sin oportunidades a cualquiera que trabajara contigo.

-Pero ¿Por qué Yugi no trabajaba ya conmigo?

-Pasaste por mucho estrés y depresiones, en esos momentos despediste a mucha gente y entre ellos a Yugi Moto, lo que provocó que se quedara sin trabajo y su hermano murió al poder recibir atención médica

Kaiba estaba anonadado y sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-No quiero esto. No quiero esta vida. Tengo que cambiar todo, no puedo dejar que les pasé esto ni tampoco a mí.-dijo Kaiba desesperado

-Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Continuara...

 **La historia se acerca al final. Espero publicarlo en esta navidad para cerrar con broche de oro. Recuerden que la navidad es tiempo de dar, amar porque es el nacimiento del Rey de la paz, la libertad, el amor y la paz así que disfruten esta navidad y pasénsela super con sus familias.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Kaiba abrió los ojos y vio su reloj, las seis de la mañana. Se levantó a toda prisa, abrió la ventana y vio como estaba amaneciendo, el calendario marcaba 25 de diciembre.

-Es navidad. Este es el momento de cambiar todo antes de que suceda

Se vistió lo más pronto que pudo y anunció en la empresa que dejaba que todos descansaran y que se debía avisar a todos para que nadie se presentara. Yugi supo de esto y se le hizo muy extraño todo al igual que a la mayoría de los empleados que se habían levantado temprano para ir al trabajo y ahora resultaba que no debían presentarse.

Más o menos a las 9 de la mañana, Yugi y su familia preparaban el desayuno cuando el timbre sonó.

-Me pregunto quién será-dijo la señora

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendieron de ver a Kaiba lleno de bolsas de regalos

-Señor Kaiba pero ¿qué hace aquí?-preguntó Yugi al verlo

-Necesitaba verte. Les traje todo esto

Se asombraron cuando vieron que Kaiba les dio muchos regalos para todos, había pensado no solo en Yugi y su familia sino también en sus amigos Joey, Tristan y Tea

-Señor Kaiba pero ¿Por qué hace esto?

-Quiero recompensarte por todo el trabajo que has hecho en la empresa y aviso que te subiré el sueldo

-¿En serio?-Yugi no podía contener la felicidad

-Así es. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después de todo el trabajo que tú has hecho por mí

-Muchas gracias, señor Kaiba.

-Llámame Seto, ese es mi nombre

-Seto, no tengo palabras para agradecer que hagas esto.-dijo Yugi

-No necesitas agradecer, solo me interesa que estén bien todos

El abuelo, la señora y Yami sonrieron muy contentos con lo que acababa de pasar

-Señor Kaiba, ¿les gustaría pasar con nosotros la navidad?-preguntó al señora sonriendo sin entender qué pasaba con Seto

-Claro, si Yugi me lo permite

-Claro que sí, Seto. Eres bienvenido siempre con nosotros

Y de esa forma Seto Kaiba pasó su primera navidad desde la muerte de su hermano feliz, entendiendo que el significado de la navidad era el nacimiento de Cristo, del amor, de la paz y la libertad. Eso era lo que había olvidado, disfrutar de la vida y su propósito. Desde ese día nunca jamás lo volvió a olvidar

FIN

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia hasta el final. Fue corta pero disfruté mucho escribirla como todas mis historias. Como una idea de último momento no pude profundizar en todo lo relacionado a la vida de Kaiba. Les agradezco los comentarios y espero verlos pronto en alguna otra historia.**


End file.
